


That Day

by cielthephoenix



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, RCMT, Real Ciel Mastermind Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielthephoenix/pseuds/cielthephoenix
Summary: Based on RCMT, and tries to delve into what Real!Ciel could have experienced if he really did kill his parents.





	That Day

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading this fic, I highly recommend reading my RCMT masterpost so Real!Ciel's attitude won't seem like it comes out of nowhere. As horrifying as it is, there might actually be foreshadowing for it.

_This is my duty as the eldest son._

Ciel slammed the door shut as he heard his brother cry out his name. His brotherly instinct screamed at him to try and provide some measure of comfort to his little brother, but there would be no point. He was beyond that now.

With his fist clenched, he walked out of the room and hardened his heart for what he was about to do. This was for their future, for the glory they would inherit together, and he took the burden upon himself to dirty his hands for it. No one could get in the way of his dream, not even his own parents.

Heart pounding, Ciel grabbed his knife and walked up to the room where he knew his parents would be awaiting. After hiding his knife and plastering a worried expression on his face, he entered.

His parents looked upon him, their guards dropping as they saw how he appeared. They never even saw the knife coming.

As a last-minute reaction, Vincent headed towards Rachel, using his body as a shield to try and protect her from their son's vicious onslaught but to no avail. Ciel had perfected his father's knife techniques and his unsuspecting parents were no match.

With their screams ringing in his ears, he tore through their flesh. There would be no hesitation, no mercy. After stabbing them multiple times, their eyes finally glazed over. The job was complete.

The rage, the frustration, the guilt, the resolve, the desperation, the yearning, everything Ciel experienced up to this point melted away. All he could feel was the thrill of power, a rush of malevolent joy that lit his eyes and set his mouth into a terrible smile.

Finally, he had the power to obtain everything his heart desired! Now he could rule over that beautiful world of the night with his precious brother at his side. He was invincible.

For a moment he was horrified at what he had done, regretting everything, but it was just a moment. All he had to do was look at the blue ring on his father's hand, and it melted away once more.

His parents were dead, but he had never felt more alive.


End file.
